Path of a Gentlemen
by AxePrincess-37
Summary: The Horizon Pirates ally themselves with the League of Gentlemen, and find themselves on the run from the most terrible threat the Grand Line as ever seen. With lines crossed, friendships forged and a romance dawning, "Mist-Eyes" Rin and Lenny the "Red Eagle" will never see the world the same way again. CO-WRITTEN BY SONIC.LAST! I DON'T OWN! PLZ REVIEW!


Path of a Gentleman!  
Chapter 1: Run for Your Lives

**A/N: Heya everybody. This was co written by , a very talented man. Check out his stories, and enjoy mine.**

The sound of explosions echoed enough out the sea, causing the waves to violently crash against the island. Debris fired off in random directions, in the middle of this dangerous environment stood Rin. His head was bleeding badly, his blood running down his face and getting into one of his misty eyes.

"Hehe...this is great." He spoke, holding onto his-most likely broken-arm.

"Stop laughing and run!" Lenny exclaimed, his body breaking apart and turning into a flock of birds and taking off into the sky. "Get his attention! I got a plan!"

"I don't think going up there is a great idea!" Rin yelled, his voice falling upon death ears.

"I swear these gentlemen can't hear." He sighed, the sound of robotic parts caused him to snap into attention. He raised his right leg before slamming it hard into the ground, taking up a decent chunk of earth.

The cyborg attention was on Lenny of course, proving that it was a bad idea. "Hey Flickr*Flickr!" Rin shouted, taking a deep breath and using his devil fruit ability to enhance his strength. "Take a picture of this!" The young pirate smirked, delivering a powerful kick into the rock. Flickr's camera lens eye snapped a picture, causing the boulder to explode.

Unfortunately, a large chunk of earth collided with his face. The force behind it causing his head to snap back, taking a few unsteady steps back before losing balance and allowing his back to make contact with the floor.

"That's not what I had in mind." Lenny comments while becoming whole and dropping down for the cyborg with Rin's black sword in his hands, he rammed the thick piece of steel though the camera inside the cyborg's face. "No more boom boom bang now!"

"Idiot!" Rin snapped "Don't put a hole in it, cut it out!" Rin shouted, annoyed. "All your gonna do is make the thing more dangerous!"

"Aha, what would you know?" Lenny asked, struggling to pull Rin's sword out of the cyborg head. "And how do somebody swing this thing anyway!?" A fist suddenly collided with Lenny's chest, releasing the sword from the camera in its head and firing the gentlemen toward Rin.

"That's not gonna be enough!" Flickr*Flicker exclaimed, snapping yet enough photo with the camera that replaced his eye. Instead of a explosion following right after the attack, waves of flames escaped from the thing.

"Maybe I should have cut it out." Lenny spoke, staring at the bright red/orange flames that approach them.

"No duh!" Rin spoke, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breathing. "Air," He spoke lowly before running in front of Lenny. "Stopper!" He shouted, releasing a huge amount of air in front of the flames. The flames should had disappeared, after all wind beats fire, but it never did. The heat from the flames started making the pirate sweat, burns appearing on his hands.

A smirk appeared on Rin's face, "Air," He spoke once again taking a deep breath. "Thank You Fire!" He pushed another bust of wind from his palms, sending the flames back and faster than before. Flickr*Flickr blinked his human eye in surprise, causing his robotic arms in front of his face while the heat burn though the fake skin, showing the steel under. An explosion followed, causing dust to block the cyborg vision.

His camera eye started glowing looking for his two foes, that was a mistake. A figure dashed across the field, thrusting a smaller form of Rin's black blade into the camera inside of the cyborg face.

"It been fun!" Lenny smirked before flying off in a flock of birds. The camera started overheating before it blew up, destroying the cyborg completely.

Rin sighed, sitting down on the floor and holding his hand up. His sword reforming and returning back to its full form. "Let's get out of here before one of them come with a water gun of doom or something."

"Agreed." Lenny nodded, as the two captains made a run for it.

The two sprinted for the dock, Wher Rin and Lenny's ships were waiting.

When they got there, Rin's crew was waiting, along the other members of the League of Gentlemen.

The League of Gentlemen were an Alliance forged from the most powerful crews, short only of the Four Emperors.

Conner Reid, The Magnefient Machine; Eater of the Mythical Zoan-type Bot-Bot Fruit and Helmsman of the Closed Circuit Pirates. He was Lenny's second-in-command, best friend and the "cool guy" and was a close associate with Nico Robin, for some reason.

Roland "Eboe" Khoney; Captain of the Base Jumper Pirates, the only black guy, and eater of…um, I dunno, he had pasta last night, I'm guessing. Roland was a genius, and was a ninja-in-training.

Luke "Burley Bear" Blakewell; Shipwrite of the Solar Pirates, and eater of the Bear-Bear Fruit, Model: Polar Bear. He was Lenny's boyfriend, and his most staunch supporter.

Sasha "Mega" Stevens; The doctor of the High Roller Pirates, and eater of the Sphere-Sphere Fruit. Sasha was the most fierce fighter amongst them, preferring all-out attacks as aposed to the tactical brilliance of Lenny & Luke or the precise strikes of Conner & Roland.

They were all captained by Lenny Byrd, the Red Eagle. He was the captain of the Eagleland Pirates, and eater of the worlds first Zogia Fruit, the Flock-Flock Fruit, which allowed him to break his body into numerous birds.

The league was standing next to Rin's crew, The Horizon Pirates.

"Is the psycho dead?" Trisha asked, popping out of nowhere, and comically knocking Conner off his feet.

Rin nodded slowly, "Yes, but Lenny here made him much more dangerous."

"How did I make him more deadly?" Lenny protested, "He took photos of stuff and than it blow up."

"Yes and than after you stab his face. He fired waves of flames at us and I have the burns to prove it!" Rin yelled, advancing toward Lenny. He was just about to grab the other neck when the ground shook violently.

"You two sissty could fight later, now we have to get out of here!" Luke growled as he bashed the twosomes heads together.

"Come on, let's get back to the ships." Roland said.

Suddenly, there was an explosion behind the group, and Flickr*Flickr, crawled towards them, enraged. The hole in his lens eye closed up, and he roared menacingly.

"Say cheese."

The Horizons and the Gentlemen leapt out of the frame before he could snap the picture, but Flickr*Flickr took a picture of something, the League of Gentlemen's Flying Winnebago, their home.

Conner was enraged. That was his home! His baby! The thing he drove! How dare this cyborg destroy it.

**"ROBOT-GRAPPLE!"** Conner shouted as he transformed into his robot form. His left arm extended over to Flickr*Flickr, grabbing the cyborg.

**"ROBOT-TAZER TOUCH!"** Conner beeped, as an electrical discharge coursed through Flickr's body. The cyborg screamed as Conner jolted him with more and more amps.

**"ROBOT-DISCOTECH!"** Conner droned, as the speaker on his chest shone blue, before playing an unbearable loud DubStep track. His friends covered their ears, but Flickr was left to writhe in the unbearable noise. Conner turned up the volume, and Flickr's head a'sploded.

Conner turned black into a person, and knelt down, crying softly.

"Gone…all gone" he mumbled.

Sasha & Ryoko comforted him, and Sasha looked to Lenny.

"Where do we go now?" She asked.

Rin placed a hand on Lenny's shoulder.

"You guys are our friends. I think it's only right that you stay with us, until you can find another ship.

Lenny shook Rin's hand.

"We accept."

* * *

_Somewhere deep beneath the ocean._

Madeline "Screaming Mimi" Beetch was scared out of her half-wits. She had just recieved the news of Flickr*Flickr's demise, and was to report it to her boss. The man who made genocide look like a playground spat. The man who hid underneath childrens beds and inside their cupboards. The Shadow. The Bogeyman. _The Patriarch!_

She ran into his office and saluted. "Lord Patriarch."

_**"I assume you're here to inform me that Flickr*Flickr has been eliminated?"**_

Mimi was baffled. "Y-yes sir."

**_"And have the culprits been dispatched?"_**

"No," Mimi said, scared for her life.

**_"Pity."_**


End file.
